NatalieXMatt naked fanfiction
by M rated Sex Fanfiction
Summary: Natalie and matt have been dating for a while and go on a holdiay together, but they decide to take thins to the next level.


Natalie and Matthew had been dating for almost a year now and were extremely close. They loved each other and were willing to take a bullet for one another, matt had even done so 5 months into the relationship. Natalie had lushious blonde hair, a beautiful face and a great body. Matt often daydreamed about her, these dream were normally about her getting into some kind of trouble and him saving her life.

As for Matt, he was fit with and great 6 pack and strong, muscular arms. They were 18 years old and everybody said they were the best couple ever.

Natalie and Matt were on holiday together in Spain at their private Villa Matt had rented for a fortnight. They had just gotten there and decided to go in the pool. Natalie was wearing a black one piece swimsuit and matt was wearing baggy trunks. She looked at his abs. They were perfectly shaped. He obviously worked out at the gym often, of course she knew that. Natalie moved close to Matt and sat in his lap. He put his arms around and her and cuddled her. She smiled and giggled a little.

She turned around and lay her head on his chest and he kissed her on the forehead. Natalie couldn't explain how he made her feel it was safe, happy and curious about what was going to happen next. She was... in love. Matt loved Natalie just as much. So much so that when she was mugged and threaten with a knife Matt came in and tackled the man to the ground pinning him down until the man pulled out a second knife and stabbed Matt in the side. Luckily he healed and was back to full strength by the next month.

Matt looked at Natalie.

"Your so beautiful" he said

"Thanks, I love you" she said

"I love you too" Matt said

" I want to take things to the next level" She said

"Really, what?" He asked

"Sex" Natalie said

" are you sure?" Matt asked

"Yes" she said

They got out the pool, got dry and took off the cloths. Natalie sat down on the bed and spread her legs out wide. Matt bent down so that his head was at her pussy. He laid kisses down her inner thighs. He stopped at her womanhood. She could feel his breath on her skin. Matt went in, he licked and kissed her vagina, causing her moan and enhale sharp intakes of air at the new pleasure she was experiencing. Natalie forced Matts head against her, trying to make herself climax quicker.

A few moments later she reached her breaking point and orgasmed in her boyfriends mouth. Matt didn't know what to do so to her surprise he swallowed it. Natalie giggled playfully and kissed him on the lips. She then went back to lying on the bed and spread her legs for his entry. Matt slowly slid his 7 inch already erect dick inside her entrance. They moaned at the intense pleasure.

"Ahhhh"

Matt waited for her to adjust to his size. Then he began to thrust. Starting off slow but getting faster and harder. Natalie began to play with her breast, pinching her erect nipples. They were big Double D cups that caught the attention of every guy that walked past. This made Matt hornier and and he thrusted harder. Natalie moaned out loudly, begging him for more.

Matt flipped Natalie over so that she was on top of him. He put his hands on her waist and guided her onto his member. She began to bounce up and down on his cock. Matt watched her boobs as they too bounce with her. He then turned his attention to her face. He could tell she was loving every bit of it.

"Matt, suck my breast" she moaned

Matt sat up with Natalie still riding him. He mouth sucking and kissed her left boob whilst his hand massaged the right. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and she gasped at the soft touch. He smiled, knowing he'd hit a sweet spot. He switched round and did the same for her other boob. She forced his head down against her chest.

"Matt I'm gonna cum" she moaned

"Me too" he said.

Natalie came over his memeber. She then got off him and sucked off her cum. I'm that instant Matt released inside mouth. Following onto what Matt did earlier, Natalie swallowed his cum too. The two of them made out for a while before Natalie turned around presenting her perfectly shaped ass to him. Matt gave it a firm squeeze and slid his dick into her asshole. He once again waited for her to adjust to his size. He then proceeded to thrust going slow but increasing speed and power with each time he thrust. He allowed himself to come almost all the way out before going all the way back in.

They came at the same time shortly after that, their cum mixing together in a small puddle on the bed sheets. Natalie was the first to get off the bed, putting on a clean bra and panties followed by her jeans and top. Matt the put his cloths back on and they left the room knowing that it would happen again, possibly very soon...

 **Hope you all liked that, check out my other stories and comment down below and story preferences.**


End file.
